halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor
Information sourcing Where does this information come from? The fact that the spinning drum contains chargers, and that the rounds are depleted uranium etc. etc. is all news to me. Sources would be lovely. It would also appear that the user that added the information about the spinning drum no longer exists, so I am immediately suspicious. Diaboy 00:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Incorrect It seems to me that the ammuntion is stored in the spinning drum and the tube is the power cord that draws power from the battery/capacitor at the bottom of the turret. this seems more logical than the way the article says it works. MakeItGoSplodey 02:59, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I think what is there at the moment is mostly made up...Diaboy 08:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) You can get alot of info on these weapons from the beginning of Contact Harvest, when Johnson is using an unmounted variant of it from the jump-seat of a Hornet. Clanyrdr1 07:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Images The article needs some halo 2 images. Seriously. i am absolutely sick of the obsesion with halo 3 and ignorance of the other 2. its kind of discrimanitive toward PC players who dont have access to the best of 3. Have it covered thanks to the magic of HALO 2 vista and X-fire its to much for 1 Sanghieli. Gunnery Sergeant Maiar 09:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What's the point...they look exactly the same, except for the thermal display. Doesn't really make any difference. And PC players can go get an Xbox if they want the best of Halo 3 ;) Bottletopman 05:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Tony is right... users nowadays lack situational awareness...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? This is a small thing but its kind of annoying. "Its possible that the M68 Gauss Cannon derived its name from its 21st century ancestor the Coilgun also known as the Gauss gun named after "Professor Carl Friedrich Gauss"." Really the guys name is GAUSS and there is a GAUSS Gun I wonder is it named after Mr. GAUSS. Seriously this is so pointless :Yeah, it izzZ extremely pointless. Why didn't you remove it then? o_O and next time put your signature when you say something. (add this: ~~~~) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I must say it is rather true if you look trough the info on the Coilgun :Nobody can't read around here? Is it so hard to add ~~~~ at the end of your post? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 18:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Armor-piercing in Reach Don't know if anyone has noticed yet, but the M68 in Reach will easily blast right through walls you add in Forge. I tested this up to 12 Colosseum walls and it went through all. Anyone feel like integrating this? Edit: I don't have the pics uploaded yet, but would anybody mind if I added this in? Z 17:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's quite interesting, because as soon as I read this comment I turned on my XBox and tested it. The Gauss Cannon couldn't hit a target right behind one wall, let alone twelve...Nice try. On the blood of our Fathers, on the blood of our Sons... 01:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ALIM/Gauss cannon Regarding the rename from "M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor" to "M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor Gauss Cannon", I'm pretty sure that having "Gauss Cannon" in the title is redundant. "ALIM" refers to the cannon itself, that is, the linear arrangement of magnetic coils. It's just a technobabble way of saying the same thing. The weapon has been referred to only as the "M68 ALIM" multiple times, so "Gauss Cannon" is not really needed in the title. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC)